1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spotlight for an all-terrain vehicle and more particularly to a spotlight which is normally positioned in a spotlight support bracket secured to the all-terrain vehicle and which may be selectively removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
All-terrain vehicles normally include a wheeled frame means having a pair of drive wheels at the rearward end thereof and one or more steering wheels at the forward end thereof. The steerable wheels are turned by means of handlebars operatively secured thereto. An operator""s seat is positioned on the wheeled frame means rearwardly of the handlebars. The all-terrain vehicle normally includes one or more headlights at the forward end thereof which direct light onto the area in front of the vehicle. The headlights of the vehicle are not able to illuminate areas to the side or rearwardly of the vehicle.
A spotlight is provided for use with an all-terrain vehicle and includes a U-shaped bracket including a base portion and first and second leg portions extending upwardly therefrom. The U-shaped bracket is operatively secured to the vehicle about a vertical axis. A first connector is pivotally secured to the upper end of the first leg portion about a horizontal axis. Similarly, a second connector is pivotally secured to the upper end of the second leg portion about a horizontal axis. The first and second connectors each have generally U-shaped inner end portions positioned at the inner sides of the first and second leg portions. A spotlight is selectively removably secured to the support bracket and includes a rearward end, a forward end, and first and second sides. A rearwardly protruding handle grip or handle is provided on the housing to enable the spotlight to be conveniently handheld or maneuvered. A generally U-shaped indentation or recess is formed in the first side of the housing and a generally U-shaped indication or recess is formed in the second side of the housing with the indentations of the housing adapted to receive the inwardly protruding U-shaped portions of the first and second connectors therein. When the spotlight is mounted in the support bracket, the spotlight may be pivotally moved, about a vertical axis, so that light from the spotlight may be directed to either side of the vehicle. Further, the forward end of the spotlight may be moved upwardly and downwardly, by means of the horizontal axes, as needed.
The U-shaped support bracket is comprised of a material such as steel or aluminum to enable the leg portions thereof to flex with respect to one another to enable the spotlight to be positioned in the bracket and so that the spotlight may be removed from the bracket.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a spotlight for an all-terrain vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a spotlight for use on an all-terrain vehicle, snowmobile or boat.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spotlight for a vehicle wherein the spotlight is selectively removably mounted in a support bracket.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spotlight for an all-terrain vehicle or the like wherein the spotlight is normally mounted in a support bracket but which may be easily removed therefrom so that the spotlight may be hand-held.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a spotlight for an all-terrain vehicle or the like which is adjustable with respect thereto about a horizontal axis and about a vertical axis.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spotlight for an all-terrain vehicle or the like wherein the spotlight is positioned in a support bracket which includes means for selectively maintaining the spotlight in various positions with respect to the support bracket and the vehicle.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.